Whisper of the Heart
by ZutaraGirl88
Summary: Can Serena live with the nightmare that her beloved prince has caused her, resulting in her child? Can Gohan heal her wounds or will another warrior steal her away from him?


Hey guys just wanted to let you know that this story is the first time I've done this pairing, it's a Serena and Gohan fanfic so bear with me, I also want to let you know that this fanfic has a lot of adult content so please bear that in mind while reading this.

My other stories will carry on, I have a lot more free time now so I'll be focusing on them a lot more, I'll also be bringing my Naruto/Sailor Moon story on to this account. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy, please remember to review.

Whisper of the Heart

* * *

Finally the hills are without eyes  
They are tired of painting a dead man's face red  
With their own blood

They used to love having so much to lose  
Blink your eyes just once and see everything in ruins

* * *

A scouts meeting had been called, just like every Sunday night for the past three years. The only difference with this one was that Pluto was the one to call it. She called everyone up telling them to get to Raye's temple as soon as they could. Of course she agreed to do so, when you get a call from the guardian of time you don't brush her off. But once again there seemed to be nothing to worry about, Pluto told the scouts that the time line was altering but it was nothing to worrying, that if they carried on with what they were doing nothing would happen. The scouts were dismissed but Pluto asked if Serena could stay behind.

"Princess…Please be careful this week, the timeline is changing but only the part that involves you. Crystal Tokyo is falling Princess. I'm sure your nights has been restless"

Serena merely nodded, lately she was having horrid dreams, dreams of her and Darien one of them either dying or one killing the other. It had left her scared of the future and doubting herself.

"The Prince, my princess, will show his true colours shortly, so please take care"

Unbeknown to them both, Darien was listening in, looking very nervous. His future as King was about to fall he needed to do something now. He didn't have the time to play the perfect boyfriend he needed an heir now, he knew what he had to do, but if anyone found out about it, well he would be killed.

Twilight, the hour of both good and evil, night and day. Some say that's the time of demons and monsters, where the monsters from under your bed creep out. Of course the existence of monsters living under your bed was a fabrication to scare small children, and of course she never believed such things of demons. She was Sailor Moon the most beautiful, cunning and strongest female alive, why should be scared of monsters. No it wasn't monsters that scared her, only one thing to strike fear into her heart and its name was Darien.

She was sleeping soundly in the soft single bed, surrounded by pictures of her friends and family, pictures dating back a few years when she had first become Sailor Moon to the ones where she meet her future daughter Rini, so many memories and she never forgot any of them. She was no longer a little girl, sure she was still in High School but she had grown not only physically but also emotionally and mentally. Other than her growing up nothing had changed, she was still madly in love with her Prince, even though Darien had shown a drastic change in his feelings for her.

The window of her bedroom opened up, letting the cold air blow into her room, a dark figure entered, its shadow covering the blonde female body, its hand reaching towards her throat. Her eyes snapped open staring at the intruder. Her tired eyes opened wide in fear as she tried to stop the intruders hand from grabbing her, she tried to scream for help but the intruder had pulled her up to meet its face and kissed her roughly, grabbing her hand the intruder seemed to grin as it punched the blonde girl in the stomach making the tired girl cry in pain, looking up at her attack she allowed a few tears to escape.

"D-Darien."

Her voice was weak, her eyes watering as she looked up at the man she loved, questions running wild in her head, asking herself why and what had she done to deserve such pain. She couldn't find an answer to any of the questions. The blonde was thrown against the wall, the shadowed man towered over her, stroking her cheek softly.

"You're weak Serena. Fight back!"

He's voice commanded but she could not move, she couldn't strike the man that held her heart. They were friends; girlfriend and boyfriend, soul mates, there were times that she believed that if she did not see him, kiss him, she would die of loneliness. She tried to cry out once more, but it was hopeless, her parents were out as was her brother, she was alone. But maybe he would only hit her once, he was stroking her cheek, maybe he didn't mean to hurt her.

"You're nothing but a whore Serena, giving yourself to me freely. Would you give yourself to any man that spoke of fate, of destiny? Well Serena! This is what fate has brought you"

Three more shadowed men crept through the window, moving closer to Darien and Serena, more questions entered the girls head as the men began to touch her, laughing at her as one pinned her arms to the wall, another pinned her legs. Darien began to undress her, touching her naked body. Scared, Serena screamed trying to move; the other man covered her mouth as well as grabbing one of her small breasts. She screamed again, crying for them to stop.

"What is it Serena? Didn't you want me to make you a woman?"

Darien moved her face closer to hers licking her neck and cheek, glaring at Darien's face, Serena screamed loudly, crying out for them to stop, crying for her parents and her friends, biting down hard on the mans hand, screaming out again only to be stopped as Darien slapped her face before kissing her hard, moving her hand between her legs, touching her roughly. Serena closed her eyes powerless under his grip; imagines of their dates flew to her head, walks in the park, the movies. She loved this man but, was this really Darien? Maybe this was just a dream; she prayed to god that it was.

She laid there broken, scared and empty. The unknown men had left, only Serena and Darien were in the room now, he towered over her broken form, staring down at her with pity in his eyes, the deed was done, he had set out what he had had to do; all he had to do now was get away with it. Placing his hand over Serena's eyes he grinned and removed her memories of what he and his friends had done. No one would find out about this. Leaving Serena on the floor, Darien climbed out the window to join his college friends, he knew they would never speak of it; they disappeared into the night laughing as if nothing had happened.

"Oh Princess, I'm so sorry" came a voice from the darkness of her room, the dark green haired woman picked up the broken girl and held her, if only she had been here, if only she had foreseen this.

The Princess future was now clear, in nine months time the Princess would give birth and Darien would have a foot on the throne, this couldn't be allowed. She dressed the girl after cleaning her up; she needed to take her Princess out of this world, casting a spell to wipe her family's memories of their daughter. Her room began to change into a small office, the woman was now sure her spell had worked, with a nod she opened up a dark portal and held onto the Princess tightly, she would get a chance to raise her child in a loving world away from her corrupted fate.

"It's okay Princess, my friends will care for you, they are strong and will be your new protectors. I promise to do everything I can to destroy Darien"

With a heavy heart she removed the memory spell from her Princess and walked through the portal to a new life, she would be there for her Princess and would make sure that Darien would burn for his betrayal.


End file.
